dawnbladesfandomcom-20200214-history
Garrosh Hellscream
'' "No matter how dire the battle... Never forsake it." -- Garrosh Hellscream History Garrosh Hellscream was the son of Grommash "Grom" Hellscream and chief of the Warsong Clan. Knowing that Grom had succumbed to the corruption of the Burning Legion , Garrosh was reluctant to lead, believing that he was doomed to repeat the mistakes of his father. Shortly before the fall of Kael'thas Sunstrider however, the Warchief of the Horde, Thrall, taught him that Grommash eventually overcame his thirst for power and redeemed himself as a warrior and a chief. Encouraged by this fact, Garrosh followed Thrall to Orgimmar, where he became the personal advisor of the Warchief. Garrosh quickly came to loathe the Alliance, a hatred that Thrall sought to redress. Although the Warchief was advised against doing so, he asked Garrosh to accompany him to Theramore Isle for a discussion with Varian Wrynn, the King of Stormwind. The discussion went amicably, but as Varian departed, Theramore was attacked by the Twilight Cult . Varian blamed the Horde, believing they had timed the attack to coincide with his departure, expecting he would be killed as he left the city; Garrosh railed against the insult, insisting instead that the humans had planned the assault, hoping to trap him and Thrall in Theramore. Varian and Thrall were able to part ways without conflict, but the seeds of hatred that Thrall had attempted to diminish in Garrosh were watered by the perceived betrayal and began to take root. From this point forward, Garrosh and Thrall would clash more frequently. When rumors that the Lich King stirred in Northrend reached Orgrimmar, Garrosh demanded permission to lead an attack; Thrall insisted that the orcs investigate first. Frustrated by the Warchief's apparent lack of decisive action, Garrosh challenged Thrall to a duel. The battle was interrupted by an attack of the Scourge upon Orgrimmar. This time, when Garrosh demanded to wage war against Northrend, Thrall agreed. Garrosh was named Overlord of Warsong Hold, and when Thrall stepped down from his position as Warchief, he named Garrosh his successor. Garrosh responded by evicting all non-orc and non-tauren citizens of Orgrimmar, and remodeling the city with dark iron. Believing that Kalimdor should belong only to the orcs, he also launched an attack on Theramore Island, dropping the mana-bomb that Kael'thas' engineers had created several years prior. Vol'jin and Cairne Bloodhoof quickly came to despise the new Warchief, believing him to be dangerous and reckless. Cairne challenged the new Warchief to a duel, but using poison-dipped daggers, Carrosh defeated the tauren leader. To add insult to injury he removed the horns from Cairne Bloodhoof's head and wore them on his shoulders from that point on. Sylvanus Windrunner and Lor'themar Theron began to distance themselves from their new Warchief as well, with Lor'themar even going so far as to reach out to Varian Wrynn and discuss re-establishing the previous alliance that existed between humans and elves. The negotiations were thwarted however, as it was revealed that Garrosh had spies among the sin'dorei. Garrosh sent these spies to attack Darnassus and steal the Divine Bell. It was the last straw for Jaina Proudmoore, who subsequently began a massacre of the blood elves in Dalaran. Lor'themar moved quickly to evacuate his people - but as he did so, he became aware that the Divine Bell had been located in Silvermoon City . Understanding Garrosh's silent threat, the Regent-Lord withdrew from all human contact, resigning himself to Garrosh's leadership. Vol'jin was not so meek; as Garrosh ventured further into the new islands of Pandaria, growing ever more corrupt as the mystical energies of the isle empowered his pride and greed, Vol'jin began a rebellion to bring the new Warchief to his knees. When Garrosh suceeded in accessing the Dark Heart of Pandaria, destroying a good portion of the island, Vol'jin mobilized an attack on Orgrimmar. Garrosh was captured and tried for his crimes against the pandaren, and Vol'jin was named the new Warchief. However, Garrosh was not to answer for his crimes yet. A member of the Bronze dragonflight with aspirations of his own rescued Garrosh and took them both back in time to the Rise of the Horde. Knowing of the demonic corruption that enslaved his people decades ago, Garrosh convinced the clan leaders to reject the blood of Mannoroth and assisted them instead with technology from the future to build weapons and fortresses that would let them defeat the demons. Garrosh then united the clans in an Iron Horde, that he intended to lead to Azeroth and conquer the existing Horde and Alliance both. His plan did not succeed. In the year 6,831 (by the Thalassian Calendar) Thrall defeated Garrosh. ''"Live by these words: lok'tar ogar. Victory... or death." -- Garrosh Hellscream Dawnblade Lore Garrosh's reign impacted the sin'dorei significantly. Not only was he quick to utilize their armies, he succeeded in dividing their loyalties. Only a small number of sin'dorei who were involved in the attack on Theramore and Darnassus were ever caught; the rest, presumably, still occupy the lands of Quel'thalas. Character Relevance Within the Dawnblades, the events of Garrosh's reign are at the forefront of people's minds. There are those who sided with Garrosh and assisted him in ensuring the elves didn't make the mistake of re-joining the humans, although it is unlikely that they will ever reveal themselves. There are others who question how the mana-bomb fell into Garrosh's hands. Some may wonder at the strength of the Regent-Lord, that he was willing to allow so many to die, and that he never attempted to seize the title of Warchief for himself. Others are no doubt glad that they survived Garrosh's lack of concern for their lives. Whichever side of the divide one falls upon, all members of the Dawnblades are likely to have an opinion about recent events. The purpose of this Wikia is to provide a source of information for World of Warcraft players within the Dawnblades guild, and anybody interested in joining us. World of Warcraft and all the races, places, and meta-plots belong to Blizzard Entertainment. This Wikia is for entertainment purposes only. Category:NPCs